


Don't Hide Your Heart Away

by simplymissy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Post-Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymissy/pseuds/simplymissy
Summary: On Halloween, Seth Gecko reflects on his past and what he wants for his future. Seth/Kate. Major Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I'm back with a SethKate Halloween fic. I truly appreciate the kind feedback and comments on my last story. It means a lot to me to have that kind of support. So, THANK YOU :) 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at simplymissy.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_I've waited at your side_

_I've carried the tears you've cried_

_But to win, darlin' we must play_

_So don't hide your heart away_

_Honey, you're my lucky day_

_Baby, you're my lucky day_

_Well I lost all the other bets I made_

_Honey, you're my lucky day_

_-Bruce Springsteen_

 

 

Seth Gecko never considered himself to be a lucky man. It wasn’t because he felt the need to throw himself a pity party, he was just facing the honest to God truth. He had a shitty childhood, did time behind bars, spent time fighting off Mexican snakes, and even had his own brother turn into said snake. So yeah, Seth never felt deserving of that title.

 

Until now, that is. 

 

His past may have been a long timeline of fuck ups, but today, his future was looking pretty bright. And it was all thanks to Kate Fuller. The wide-eyed preacher’s daughter from Texas with a spitfire personality and a loving heart. A loving heart that forgave him for unintentionally destroying her once innocent life and being the reason for her almost losing it.

 

But now, three years after saving her from the possession of Amaru, Seth had reasons to believe that he could in fact be a lucky man. There aren’t many people who can put up with his stubborn attitude and occasional asshole-behavior, but Kate knocked down every single wall that surrounded his heart

 

That makes him lucky. That a man like him, could have a woman like her.

 

Shaking the thoughts from his head while exiting his car, Seth takes in the view in front of him. His home. _Their_ home. He tries to ignore the inconvenient fact that both their brothers and Kisa also call the small three-bedroom bungalow home too, but sometimes he really wishes that those three would find their own place. By sometimes, he means only every waking minute of his life.

 

He finds it a constant pain in the ass to constantly be on alert while trying to get some one-on-one time with Kate.  At this point, Seth could care less if they were to get caught while on the kitchen island or the living room couch. In fact, he thinks it might encourage their motivation to find a place of their own, but Kate can’t fathom the idea of having Scott walking in on one of those scenarios. So for now, their sex life was confined to their bedroom and bathroom. Not the end of the world, but this new and improved “lucky Seth” should be able to love on his girlfriend wherever and whenever he damn well pleases. It is _his_ house after all.

 

Walking through the side door that leads into the kitchen, Seth is overpowered with the strong scent of warm brownies and cookies. Doing a quick sweep of the room, he finds his girlfriend bent over removing a tray of baked goods from the warm oven. He unapologetically zeroes in on the luscious curved backside of his young girlfriend until a snort from his brother redirects his attention.

 

“Hey Katie-Cakes, I think your pervert of a boyfriend wants some of your cookies now.” Richie states from the kitchen table where he is decorating what appears to be Halloween cut-out sugar cookies. _How old is he again?_

 

“Shut up Richie.” Exclaims Seth as he makes his way towards his girlfriend at the stove, stopping just briefly by the table to deliver a smack to the back of his brother’s head.

 

“What the hell was the for? I was just making an observation.”

 

“No _you_ yourself were being a pervert and I’ve told you before to stop calling me that.” Kate shoots back before wrapping her petite arms around the solid build of her boyfriend.

 

Breathing in the scent of the warm vanilla body fragrance and what can only be described as pure Kate, Seth pulls her closer to her chest. _Home_. Forgetting the fact that his brother is still only a few feet away from them, he cups his hands gently around her face and presses his lips to hers. Their moment is cut short when Richie asks Kate what Tupperware she wants him to set the decorated treats in for tonight.

 

Choosing for once to ignore the fact that his brother has terrible timing, Seth is thrown by Richie’s question. “Tonight? What’s tonight?” He asks while looking down at Kate with a questioning stare.

 

Seth has no problem clapping himself on the back when acknowledging that fact that he remembers every important date between he and Kate. In the three years that they’ve been together, he has never once missed a birthday or anniversary. Hell, he even remembers the dates of when they shared their first kiss and the first time they made love. The man he is with Kate is _completely_ different from who he was when he was married to Vanessa and doing whatever the hell it was with Sonja. Temporary insanity, he likes to claim. But with Kate, he actually cares for once. The simple fact of knowing that she could do a hell of a lot better than him, drives him to be the man that she deserves. If remembering a few days throughout the year aids in that quest, then so be it. But now, standing in the kitchen with his arms still wrapped around Kate, he’s worried that for the first time, he may have overlooked a date. _Well shit._

 

Kate looks up at Seth biting her lower lip while refusing to answer his question. While the look she is giving him feigns innocence, he knows that he isn’t going to like what he hears next. But rather than Kate answering, it’s Richie’s exasperated response that has him even more confused.

 

“The Halloween Party at Jacknife Jed’s. We’ve been planning this for weeks. Today is Halloween, which equals a party. Tonight.”

 

“Seth, please tell me that you didn’t forget about the party. You thought it was a great idea when I told you.” Stated Kate as she loosens her arms around Seth’s middle just slightly so that she’d be able to look her boyfriend in the eyes.

 

As she stares at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers and a slight smirk on her lips, Seth knows exactly what had happened. She played him. Okay, so yeah, _now_ he remembers her telling him about the party. But he also remembers her tugging off his belt through the loops of his dark pants and slowly pulling down his zipper. In that moment, he would have most likely agreed to go to Church with her if she had asked. He was completely at her mercy. So of course he told her he thought the party would be a good idea when she asked. _And_ she knew exactly what she was doing in that moment, in more ways than one, by asking him.

 

“Well done Princess. You played me.”

 

“I didn’t play you, I just _know_ you. You can’t fault me for that.”

 

“No baby I can’t, but I _can_ refuse to go to this little shindig tonight.”

 

“Seth! Don’t you dare. I already bought our costumes! So if I say you are going, then you are going.”

 

“Yeah Seth, she already bought the costumes and I have to admit, I can’t wait to see you in it.”

 

“Shut up Richie!” Both Kate and Seth exclaim while Richie continues to laugh at their antics. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be? Where’s Scott and your _own_ girlfriend?” Adds Seth. 

 

“At the party store. They were picking up the balloons. I thought my artistic skills were better served here decorating the dessert.” Replies Richie while examining his handiwork with extreme pride on his face.

 

“Please Seth, you have to come to the party tonight. This is our first Halloween together where I can legally drink the spiked punch for once. It’s gonna be fun and I want you there. By my side, where you belong.”

 

_Well how can I say no to that?_

 

Looking at the clear excitement written on his girlfriend’s porcelain face, Seth knows that there is no way out of this one. Does he love parties? Hell no. People mucking around acting like idiots while trying to get drunk as fast as possible, is not his idea of a good time. Maybe in the past, but definitely not now. However, he does love Kate and if going to a Halloween party, that she is apparently throwing, while dressed in a tacky couple costume makes her happy, then there is no choice to make. He is going.

 

Throwing his head back and giving a brief sigh in defeat, he asks, “So what are we going as Princess?”

 

“Well actually, that’s what I’m going as, because you know I love it when you call me that.” Kate giggles.

 

“Ok, so if you’re going as a princess then that means--” Seth’s eyes go wide as the facts begin to add up. Halloween. Party. Costumes. Couple Costumes. Princess. And… “A prince? You honestly expect me to dress up as some weirdo who walks around wearing tights?” He can barely get the words out fast enough to convey his objection and Richie’s consistent laughing isn’t helping the situation. There is a lot of things he would do for Kate. Like literally all of them, but a prince? _What the hell._

 

“It’s not just any prince and princess Seth. I’m going to be Belle and you are going to be the Beast, Adam. It’s my all-time favorite Disney movie.”

 

“How is there anything romantic about being with a beast? What kind of movies is Disney making these days?”

 

“Well, he isn’t actually a beast. I mean, yes, for a short moment he was, but he is actually a prince that had a spell placed on him and he needed to find true love in order to be human again.”

 

“I’ll ask it again; what kind of movies is Disney making these days?”

 

Laughing at her boyfriend’s antics, Kate runs her hands up Seth’s toned chest to rest on his shoulders. “Not only does _Beauty and the Beast_ happen to be my favorite, but it is also very fitting for us.” Seth gives her a challenging look that asks her to elaborate her statement. “Yeah, it reminds me a lot about us. A princess who is held prisoner by a beast in exchange for her father’s life and then inevitably falls in love with said beast. And you Seth Gecko  _are_ my beast. You wear this armor that screams ‘badass thief’ in hopes of scaring people away, but underneath you have a heart of gold that loves so fiercely. Nobody ever has or ever will love me the way you do.”

 

The lump in Seth’s throat and the rapid beating of his heart, signifies the affect that Kate has on him. The same is true for him. No one ever has or ever will love him the way she does. She’s _it_ for him. Kate has always taken him for face value. What you see is what you get with him. She understood all that and knows about all the bad shit his hands and body has done, and yet she still loves him.

 

“Well, that sure was sweet and all guys, but I think it’s time for me to take my cue and start getting ready for the party tonight.” Richie states while coming up to clap his brother on the shoulder. “Oh and Seth, I think you need to enter into the magical world of Disney and watch some movies bro.”

 

“First of all _bro_ , your cue to leave was ten minutes ago when I came home and walked through the kitchen to greet my girlfriend. And secondly, I’ll get all my Disney fixings when Kate and I have kids.”

 

The words come out of his mouth before he could even stop them or even comprehend what he was saying. But Kate’s soft gasp and Richie’s laugh told him all that he needed to know. He just walked into a conversation that he didn’t feel like having seeing as just moments ago he was told the fate of his costume tonight. Finally making his way out of the kitchen, Richie turned back to face his brother without an ounce of sympathy in his demeanor. “You walked right into that one. Good luck.” And then with one last laugh, he was gone.

 

Unsure as to what to say to Kate, Seth continued to stare at the spot in which his brother once stood with his eyes closed. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t talked about kids before. He knew that she loved babies, just like she knew that he wasn’t opposed to them either. If they were out shopping and came across a smiley baby, Kate wouldn’t even hesitate to give them a friendly wave and smile. Seth wasn’t as flashy in his actions, but he managed to produce a smile that tipped up one side of his lips. But the rest was all inferred. They knew that their relationship was the ‘grow old sitting in matching rocking chairs on the front porch’ kind of real, but marriage and kids wasn’t something they talked a lot of about. So to actually refer to kids as their own and as if they were real, made the situation slightly awkward and Seth didn’t know how to act.

 

It was Kate who eventually spoke up first. “You wanna have babies with me Seth Gecko?” Her question forced him to open his eyes and look back at his girlfriend who was wearing a stupidly big grin on her face.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” There was no point in denying it. He never thought much about kids, in fact he thought he would never have any. Vanessa didn’t want kids and he was more than fine with that. But again, _everything_ with Kate is different and he wants nothing more than to have a family with her.

 

“Okay.” Replies Kate as she pushes up on her toes to press her lips against Seth’s. “C’mon my beast. We have plenty of time to spare before we have to get ready to go and set up for the party. I’ll make it worth your while” She says with a playful wink before grabbing her boyfriend’s rough strong hand and leading him towards their bedroom.

 

\--------------

 

The head piece is itchy and beyond uncomfortable. With the temperature of the room, where the party is in full swing, high from all the bodies dancing on the dance floor, Seth is becoming extremely irritated. And sitting around drinking spiked punch while trying to ignore the fact that his brother and Kisa are literally dry humping rather than dancing, is forcing him to want a drink much stronger than what’s currently in his cup.  

 

He feels and knows he looks ridiculous. But the smile that lit up on Kate’s face when he finally walked out of their room, was just enough to make his annoyance worth it. Plus, she looked incredibly sexy in her Belle costume. The bright yellow of the dress accented her skin tone perfectly and the twist she complied with half of her hair on top of her head gave him enough access to the slender slope of her kissable neck. But the real kicker was the length of the dress. Not short enough to have him go all alpha-possessive boyfriend, but short enough for him to let his mind wander of the things he wanted to do to her when they finally got home. Well, that is if he could find his girlfriend right about now. She parted ways him a half-hour ago to go mingle with fellow party-goers and refresh the snacks and drinks, but she hadn’t returned.

 

Not being able to handle the stuffy room any longer, Seth headed outside on the back deck of Jacknife Jed’s for some fresh air. That’s when he saw her.

 

Kate.

 

His Princess.

 

His girlfriend.

 

His lover.

 

His wife.

 

 _Woah. Wait what?_ Referring to Kate as his wife, had him stumbling to an abrupt stop. In the three years that they’ve been together, he never once had that word pop up when describing Kate. Yes, he wanted to marry her. He knew that was the next step for them. Not because it was expected in the eyes of society, but because it was _Kate._ Hell, he already had a ring locked away in his gun lockbox back home. He wants everything with her. Faithful vows. Kids. A fucking house to themselves. Everything.

 

But looking at Kate now, as she wore her princess gown looking up into the night sky, he wanted her to be his wife more than anything. The glow of the porch lights and moon were no match for her natural beauty, but it highlighted every gorgeous aspect of her features. He didn’t plan for this moment to happen tonight, but damn it, he was going to go for it.

 

He loves her. He wants her. He needs her.

 

“Are you going to keep staring at me all night or come join me?” Her question brought him out of his daze and with no hesitations he walked over to one thing that means the most to him in this life.

 

Wrapping his arm firmly around her, she leans back into him, causing his front to match up perfectly with her back. Without any words they held one another for what felt like forever. Leaning down to run his nose up and down the side of her smooth neck, Kate lets up a contented sigh. He smiles against her neck as he whispers, “Marry me.”

 

For the second time that day, he feels her stiffen against him. Her silent response suddenly has him scared shitless and he begins to wonder if just screwed everything up.

 

“Shit. Sorry I should have done that better. You needed candles, flowers, and a ring. Shit. I don’t even have the ring with me. I wasn’t expecting to do this tonight, but I’m so in love with you. Then I saw you out here looking so incredibly beautiful and I just knew that I…I…You know what? Just forget I asked and that I didn't just fuck this all up and I’ll re-do it another night. It will be better.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Seth was taken aback from that one word. Yes, to what exactly? His proposal or his attempt to propose again?

 

Turning in his arms to face Seth, Kate looked him dead in his beautiful brown eyes and repeated herself. “Yes, I will marry you.”

 

“But—“ Bringing her pointer finger up to his lips, Kate stopped him before he could continue speaking. There was no need for him to second guess this moment.

 

“Seth, I don’t need the fancy proposal with flowers and candles. Hell, I don’t even need a ring. I love you and I just want you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. This is perfect right here and now. This is us.” Kate’s words held so much conviction, that he knew she meant it all. It made him love her even more. He didn’t think it would be possible, but his love for her continued to grow each day.

 

“You really mean that? You want to grow old with me?”

 

“Yes, it’s want I want more than anything. But I’ll just be the one getting older, because you’re already there mister.” Kate says while playfully poking her _fiancé_ in his chest, causing Seth to broadly smile before meeting her lips for a passionate kiss. A kiss that expressed not only his eternal love for her, but a promise for their future. Together.

 

And in that moment, Seth knew that without a doubt, he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

 

 


End file.
